Différents et fiers de l'être !
by Dyana Poppins
Summary: Lucy, Levy et Alia, nouvelles dans l'école de Fairy Tail, partagent le même appartement, et commencent les cours dans une école plus que particulière, puisque peuplée de personnes maîtrisant la magie. Après peu de temps, le passé trouble de Lucy et Alia commence à ressortir... GaLe, GrayLu et Sting/OC au premier plan. Rating T pour éventuelles violences, peut changer. UA, Schoolfic
1. Prologue

**Bonjouuuuur et bienvenuuuuue à touuuus ! Ok, je range le style présentateur de télévision. Bon, déjà, bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fanfiction.**

 **Je suis toute nouvelle sur ce site, donc il est plus que probable que vous n'ayez jamais entendu parler de moi. J'aimerais cependant annoncer quelques petites choses quant à cette fanfiction.**

 **-Il s'agit d'une Schoolfic, mais les personnages ont tout de même des pouvoirs. Ça me paraissait follement original quand j'ai commencé. Depuis, j'ai... Disons que j'ai lu beaucoup de fanfictions.**

 **-Les premiers chapitres datent, et mon style a beaucoup évolué. De plus, le début a surtout pour but de poser le contexte, et de se remettre dans l'atmosphère de FairyTail, puisque la suite sera plus sombre.**

 **-J'ai déjà écrit, sauf erreur de ma part, 17 chapitres pour cette fiction, mais elle n'est pas encore terminée.**

 **-Les couples seront GrayxLucy ; GajeelxLevy et StingxOC au premier plan. Il y aura également mention de NatsuxLisianna et LuxusxMirajane. Plus d'autres couples envisageables par la suite si j'ai d'autres idées (n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !)**

 **Voilà voilà, il s'agissait juste de quelques faits. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, et je vous laisse lire :)**

* * *

Les trois adolescentes s'avancent toutes vers le même point. Elle ne le savent pas encore, et d'ailleurs, elles ne se connaissent même pas, mais leurs vies vont se croiser, s'emmêler et s'imbriquer les unes dans les autres, les liant pour toujours avec le meilleur ingrédient qui soit : l'amitié. Et cela, pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire.

La première est plutôt grande et mince. Ses formes sont bien dessinées, sa poitrine assez impressionnante, et elle a de longues et fines jambes. Elle est vêtue avec élégance, de manière à souligner sa silhouette. Des cheveux blonds encadrent son visage souriant, et ses yeux noisettes scrutent tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle avec curiosité.

La seconde est petite et maigre, habillée de vêtements simples, comme si elle cherchait à ne pas attirer l'attention, et elle est très calme. Ses cheveux sont d'un bleu terne, ce qui lui attire des regards réprobateurs. Elle porte des lunettes rouges à la forme étrange, et a un visage de poupée de porcelaine : innocent.

La dernière, enfin, a des cheveux noirs qui cascadent en boucles jusqu'au bas de son dos, et des yeux d'un bleu acier transperçant. Elle est fine, et a un port altier. Elle est vêtue normalement, mais tout semble souligner qu'elle est jolie. En fixant son visage, digne d'une reine, ce qu'elle semble être, on a le sentiment qu'elle a grandi trop tôt. Un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres carmins.

Leurs points communs ? Elles sont belles, intelligentes, traînent d'imposantes valises, les têtes et les regards se tournent lorsqu'elles passent, les suivant un instant, et... elles vont toutes les trois intégrer dès la rentrée l'école Fairy Tail, spécialisée dans les cas particuliers, quels qu'ils soient, et tristement connue pour ceux dont elle s'occupe déjà.

* * *

 **Et voici donc le prologue ^^ Plutôt court, je sais, mais le chapitre 1 arrivera dès que j'aurais du temps pour le poster.**

 **Je suppose que vous avez déjà deviné l'identité de ces filles (l'une d'elle est mon OC). J'espère que cet avant-goût vous aura plus !**

 **Une petite review ? Que ça vous ait plu ou pas, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un est passé !**


	2. Chap 1: Princesse, poupée et sorcière

**Hellow ! Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction.**

 **Voilà. J'espère que ça plaira ^^**

* * *

Elles arrivèrent précisément au même moment devant l'immeuble, mais elles ne s'accordèrent presque aucun regard. La blonde rentra la première, suivie de peu par la brune, et la jeune fille au cheveux bleus la dernière pénétra dans l'habitation. Elles grimpèrent patiemment jusqu'au dernier des dix étages. L'immeuble était vieux et sans ascenseur, et elles pouvaient en réalité s'estimer heureuse d'avoir de la lumière.

De temps en temps, l'une des trois jeunes filles jetaient un regard aux autres, s'étonnant de suivre le même chemin, mais elles n'eurent aucun échange. Elles parvinrent en haut, toutes plus ou moins fatiguées : la première haletait, la seconde était à peine essoufflée, mais la dernière était cramoisie et respirait avec difficulté.

\- Ça me fait penser au grand escalier qui mène à l'école Shibuzen, commenta la brune comme elles s'arrêtaient en haut.

\- Soul Eater ? Devina la blonde.

\- Exact, sourit l'autre, quoique... Est-ce que par hasard vous deux venez pour…

\- L'appartement ? Oui ! Vous aussi ? Questionna son interlocutrice.

Les deux adolescentes hochèrent la tête. Celle aux cheveux bleus se remettait de son effort, et, mues par un étrange instinct, elles l'attendirent. Enfin, elles allèrent frapper à l'unique porte, qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. A l'intérieur, une magnifique jeune femme les attendait. Elle était grande, avait les cheveux blancs, des yeux bleu azur, et elles lui donnèrent au maximum 25 ans. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire, qui dissimulait quelque peu sa silhouette de mannequin, quoique personne ne s'y trompe, et elle arborait un sourire engageant.

\- Bonjour mes demoiselles ! Je suppose que vous venez pour l'appartement, ou bien que vous êtes des voleuses ?

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton parfaitement tranquille, visiblement elle n'était ni inquiétée ni surprise par cette possibilité. Les trois autres la fixèrent, restant interdites un court instant. La brune fut la première à se ressaisir.

\- Euh... Nous sommes là pour l'appartement. Excusez-moi, mais vous ne seriez pas...

\- Mirajane, la célèbre mannequin qui fait régulièrement la première page de _Sorcerer_? Acheva la blonde.

\- C'est exact, sourit la femme sans se rendre compte de l'émoi qu'elle provoquait, balayant cela d'un geste de la main qui indiquait qu'elle pensait que c'était sans importance, et je travaille à Fairy Tail. Je suis positivement enchantée de faire votre connaissance, mesdemoiselles...

\- Lucy Heart, dit la blonde (nda : oui, ne vous en faites pas, c'est fait exprès).

\- Alia Witch, poursuivit la brune.

\- Levy MacGarden, termina la plus petite.

\- Parfait, fit aimablement Mirajane, je vois que vos noms correspondent, vous m'en voyez ravie. Vous m'êtes sympathiques, toutes les trois ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre...

« Toutes les trois » échangèrent un regard, ne sachant pas ce qui leur valait cette sympathie, puis impressionnées malgré elle, elles obéirent. L'appartement était situé sur le toit, et elles possédaient ainsi une petite terrasse. Des baies vitrées permettaient d'y accéder, et c'était là que se trouvait le salon, juste à côté de la salle à manger. Il n'y avait pas de séparation entre les deux, et ce n'était pas très grand, mais c'était meublé avec goût, et elles s'y sentaient à l'aise. Le canapé était assez grand, situé en face d'une petite télévision. Deux étagères vides étaient placées derrières, et tous les murs étaient vierges.

Elles continuèrent le tour du propriétaire. La cuisine était toute petite mais bien équipée (four, frigo, un plan de travail et un évier, ainsi qu'un lave-vaisselle). La salle de bain n'était pas plus grande et disposait d'une douche, d'un lavabo et de toilettes. Enfin, il y avait trois chambres de même taille, les unes à côté des autre, à gauche du couloir de l'entrée. Elles étaient assez spacieuses, avec vue sur l'artère principale, et bien éclairée. Dans chacune d'entre elle se trouvait un lit deux places, un placard et une étagère de verre, ainsi qu'un bureau en bois et une table de nuit. Mirajane leur indiqua qu'elles pouvaient mettre ce qu'elles voulaient aux murs.

Elle partit bientôt, après s'être assurée que tout allait bien, et leur promettant qu'elles se reverraient au lycée. Les trois adolescentes se retrouvèrent seules, dans le salon, assises sur le canapé, qui était moelleux. Il y eut un moment de silence gêné, puis, finalement, l'une d'elle prit une initiative.

\- Bon ! S'écria Alia, je propose que nous nous présentions. Nous serons colocataires pour au moins les trois années qui vont suivre, et étant donné le système de Fairy Tail, probablement pour plus, alors autant bien nous entendre... Et nous connaître !

\- Bonne idée, décida Lucy. Ça ne vous embête pas que je commence ?

Ayant l'approbation des deux autres, elle prit la parole en souriant.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je suis Lucy Heart. J'ai 17 ans et je rentre en première L. Je suis plutôt joyeuse, je lis beaucoup, et je rêve de devenir écrivain. Je suis ici parce que... elle prit une vive inspiration : j'ai des pouvoirs en astrologie.

Elles hochèrent la tête compréhensives : les gens qui allaient à Fairy Tail, elles comprises, avaient des pouvoirs étranges, et étaient généralement traitées en paria par la société. Il était compréhensible que Lucy préfère rester vague.

\- A mon tour, choisit Levy. Je m'appelle Levy MacGarden, j'ai 17 ans également, et je rentre moi aussi en première L. Je suis calme et facile à vivre. Je lis beaucoup, comme toi et j'envisage de devenir éditrice ou ingénieure -je me dirige plutôt vers le côté éditrice ! Je développe des liens... particuliers avec les mots.

\- On finit par moi, alors, sourit Alia. Je m'appelle Alia Witch, oui je sais que ça veut dire sorcière, j'ai le même âge et je suis au même niveau d'étude que vous, en étudiant la même chose. Je suis calme, posée, même si certains diraient asociale, mais j'ai parfois de vrais coups de sang, alors soyez prudentes. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, je suis verseau -personne ne remarqua Lucy tressaillir. Je lis moi aussi, mais je n'ai pas de projets d'avenir. Et enfin... elle fit la moue : je suis un peu trop douée en combat rapproché.

Elle se rassit, puis elles se regardèrent toutes, ravies. Visiblement, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, et elles n'auraient aucun mal à s'entendre avec leurs points communs. Elles paraissaient faites pour être amies, et ne soupçonnèrent pas que le directeur de Fairy Tail s'efforçait de mettre ensemble ceux ou celles qui pouvaient s'entendre. En général, il y arrivait plutôt bien, mais en ce moment, il se reprochait atrocement d'avoir mis ces trois jeunes idiots de Natsu Dragnir, Grey Fullbuster et Gajeel Redfox dans le même lieu. Mais vous entendrez plus parler de ce trio plus tard...

Elles se mirent à plaisanter et à discuter gaiement, sur un ton léger. Alia leur annonça qu'elle adorait donner des surnoms aux autres, et leur demanda si elle pouvait les appeler « Princesse » pour Lucy et « Poupée » pour Levy. Comme elles acceptaient, elle leur proposa de l'appeler « Sorcière », comme en échange, mais elles déclinèrent l'offre, pensant que ce serait peu élogieux. Elles préparèrent ensuite un planning pour la salle de bain, et choisirent leurs chambres : Levy prit la plus proche de la porte, Lucy celle d'à côté, et Alia la dernière.

Pendant que les deux autres s'installaient, Levy alla faire des courses pour pouvoir préparer le repas du soir, car le frigo était vide. Cela aurait pu les agacer, mais l'école était déjà aimable de leur fournir un appartement sans loyer. Elle revint avec deux sacs pleins, soufflante et crachotante.

\- Qui sait cuisiner ? Demanda Alia.

Un silence coupable lui répondit. Elle sourit et secoua la tête.

\- Je vois je vois... Bon, et bien je vais m'en charger, dans ce cas, et préparer un truc, disons... Normal. Ah, les filles, j'ai installé un poste dans le salon, vous pouvez mettre de la musique, précisa-t-elle avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Levy et Lucy allèrent faire l'inventaire des CD d'Alia. Il y avait en grande majorité des disques de Taylor Swift ou de chanteurs français, ainsi que quelques autres disques. Elle mirent un CD de Bruno Mars et Lucy alla s'installer au salon avec un stylo et des feuilles, tandis que Levy allait ranger ses affaires.

Après un certain temps, Alia arriva avec un plat chaud entre ses mains gantées. Dessus trônait un poulet sur des pommes de terre.

\- A table ! Appela-t-elle avec satisfaction.

Ses deux colocataires arrivèrent. Ce repas était un peu fastueux, surtout pour leur budget serré d'étudiantes, mais après tout, c'était le premier soir qu'elles passaient ensemble. Elles discutèrent joyeusement, tout en félicitant Alia pour l'excellent repas. Elles allèrent se coucher vers dix heures, et s'endormirent rapidement pour retrouver un train de sommeil régulier. Les jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent tranquillement, sans incidents ou autre. Mais une semaine après leur premier rencontre... Et bien ! Une semaine après, c'était la rentrée.

* * *

 **Bon, eh bien j'espère que ce premier chapitre (il est un peu court, désolée) vous plaira.  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**


	3. Exhbitionniste, fangirl et dingues

**Alors voilà le chapitre 2... Déjà, je voudrais dire merci à love-gale d'avoir ajouté cette histoire à ses favoris et de me suivre. Ça me fait plaisir :) Sans plus tarder, voilà donc l'arrivée des filles à l'école.**

* * *

Le matin du grand jour, elles se levèrent à 6 heures et demie, les cours commençant à 8 heures. Lucy enfila une courte jupe en jean et un chemisier blanc, Levy une robe orange, et Alia, un jean bleu et un pull noir moulant qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Puis, sacs à la main ou en bandoulière, elles descendirent et se mirent en route pour leur nouveau lycée. Il n'y avait presque personne dans les rues, et il faisait encore sombre -il était huit heures moins le quart-mais elles n'étaient pas inquiètes.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, elles virent qu'il y avait du monde, des gens s'interpellant, mais elles n'y prêtèrent attention et allèrent immédiatement dans le bureau du directeur. Alia frappa discrètement et un « Entrez ! » retentit. Elles obéirent et se glissèrent à l'intérieur. Un minuscule vieil homme, avec une énorme moustache, vêtu d'un long manteau blanc, se tenait assis en tailleur sur un imposant bureau ébène, un des rares meubles de la pièce. A côté de lui, des tas de paperasses occupent l'espace. De grandes fenêtres l'éclairent. Ils les salua en levant la main droite, pliant le bras à 90°, et leur sourit.

\- Le professeur Flitwick, souffla Lucy, de manière à ce que seules Alia et Levy l'entendent, détendant l'atmosphère.

\- Bonjour, mesdemoiselles ! Les apostropha gaiement le vieillard. Je suis heureux et ravi de faire votre connaissance. L'arrivée de nouvelles est un fait rare, à Fairy Tail, surtout quand elles sont aussi jolies que vous ! Je me présente, je suis Makarof, le directeur de cette école.

-Bonjour, réussirent-elles à articuler aimablement, gênées et la gorge asséchée par le stress.

\- Mirajane va vous conduire jusqu'à votre classe, poursuivit-il, nous n'en avons qu'une par niveau, mais vous pourrez suivre les différents cursus -quoique, si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous avez le même.

Il tapa dans ses mains, et la ravissante mannequin qu'elles avaient déjà rencontré apparut, les prenant au dépourvu. Cela les surprit, mais elles comprirent que c'était justement le but recherché : en réalité, elle se tenait juste dans un coin sombre, et elles venaient d'en sortir. Le directeur éclata de rire en voyant leurs têtes, et continua son discours en pouffant.

\- Elle vous expliquera quelques... particularités de l'école en chemin. Vous pouvez y aller. Ajoutons qu'en général, j'espère ne pas revoir les élèves trop souvent dans mon bureau, mais dans votre cas vous serez les bienvenues, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

Mirajane lui jeta un coup d'œil indulgent, puis leur fit signe. Elles sortirent amusées par cette aimable accueil. Cela faisait bien longtemps, pour chacune d'entre elles, qu'elles n'avaient pas eu droit à un traitement aussi joyeux. Mirajane se mit à les guider dans les couloirs. Elles s'aperçurent ainsi que l'organisation n'était pas très compliquée : à chaque étage, il y avait une pièce centrale, et en face de chacun des murs qui la fermaient, il y avait une porte. Et une seule porte par étage donnait sur cette pièce. Il y avait donc quatre salles de classe par étage, et il y avait trois étages. Au rez-de-chaussée, il n'y avait pas de salles de classe, mais la mystérieuse pièce était également présente.

Mirajane s'arrêta en face de la porte donnant sur la pièce centrale, au deuxième étage. Elle se tourna vers elles et leur sourit.

\- En réalité, je me contenterais de laisser les élèves vous initier, ce sera beaucoup plus drôle. Ah, et excusez le directeur, en présence de jolies jeunes filles, il n'est plus lui-même, comme tous les hommes, vous le savez bien ! Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je serai au secrétariat, à la cafétéria ou bien dans le bureau de Maître Makarof. Et aussi...

Un voile de chagrin s'abattit sur les yeux de la ravissante mannequin, et son sourire se teinta de tristesse.

\- Si... Si jamais, un jour, vous entendez parler... Ou si vous avez déjà entendu parler, d'ailleurs ! D'une Lisanna, dites-le-moi. C'est... Oh, c'est une longue histoire, et il faut que vous alliez en cours, mais c'est ma petite sœur.

Les trois nouvelles hochèrent la tête, devinant qu'un drame se cachait derrière ces phrases, et que, peut-être, cela faisait déjà longtemps que cela empoisonnait la vie de la jeune femme.

\- Tant mieux ! S'écria Mirajane, comme si le moment de chagrin déprimant qui venait de s'écouler n'avait été qu'une illusion. Bon, dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser. Et... Eh, bien, et amusez-vous bien !

Sur ces joyeuses paroles, elle fit demi-tour, et s'éloigna en sautillant gracieusement, les mains jointes dans le dos. Elle ne s'en était peut-être pas rendu compte, mais elle laissait les trois adolescentes complètement perplexes.

\- « Amusez-vous bien » ? releva Alia avec une expression de choc. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire, enfin ? Si vous voulez, on peut toujours essayer de s'enfuir en courant...

\- Je sens, déclara Levy avec un sourire gigantesque et ravi, que cette année va être tout simplement fan-tas-tique !

\- Allez, décida Lucy, c'est parti !

D'un geste théâtral, elle ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'elles aperçurent alors les laissa, une fois de plus, complètement perplexes. Peut-être était-ce quelque chose dans l'ambiance de l'école, car c'était déjà la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques secondes. En tout cas, à l'intérieur se trouvait le bazar le plus monstrueux qu'elles avaient jamais vu. Elles rentrèrent, et le silence se fit petit à petit. Quelqu'un s'extirpa de sous le bureau professoral en bâillant. C'était un homme grand, assez beau, avec une barbe de deux jours, des cheveux bleus coupés courts, et des yeux noirs scintillants. Il les salua gentiment.

\- Vous êtes les nouvelles, je présume ?

\- C'est exact, répondit Lucy.

\- Eh bien, c'est parfait, nous vous attendions. Venez vous présenter. Après, je vous placerai, et je commencerai le cours.

Il lança un regard féroce au reste de la classe, et au lieu des chuchotements et rires étouffés prit un silence de mort. Les jeunes filles devinèrent que, lorsque l'envie lui prenait, cet homme savait très bien se faire respecter et faire régner l'ordre. Quelques têtes brûlées devaient tenter de résister, mais faiblement. Elles se présentèrent exactement comme elles l'avaient fait dans leur appartement, et, peut-être grâce à cet entraînement, avec rapidité et aisance. Le professeur hocha la tête, amusé et conquis, puis les plaça :

\- Levy, va te mettre à côté de Gajeel. C'est le type aux cheveux noirs longs, aux yeux rouges et aux trente-six, voire plus, piercings, qui me regarde comme s'il allait m'arracher la tête -le connaissant il est capable de le faire. Il est méchant mais il ne mords pas, rassure-toi...

\- Sauf si tu me le demandes, poupée, lança avec un sourire goguenard le garçon en question, assez effrayant.

Une légère touche de rouge colora les joues de Levy quand elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, au premier rang, mais elle le défia courageusement du regard. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais suffisamment pour le surprendre. Les yeux de tueuse de Lucy et Alia (qui, soit dit en passant, se demandait comment il avait fait pour trouver aussi facilement un surnom qui allait aussi bien à la jeune fille, puisque même elle avait du chercher pour le trouver), posés sur lui, lui firent comprendre qu'il était dans son intérêt de la traiter au mieux. Mais il pourrait peut-être s'amuser un peu avec elle...

\- Lucy, tu vas t'asseoir à droite de Natsu –c'est l'espèce de punk aux cheveux roses qui te sourit comme un malade, et... Grey ! Ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas parce que je... Natsu ! Rassieds-toi ! Arrêtez vos idiot...

\- Vous allez vous taire et laisser le prof parler, oui ? Hurla une voix.

Les deux garçons se laissèrent retomber sur leurs sièges, pâles comme la mort. Lucy remarqua le garçon qui venait de se battre avec son futur voisin. Il était grand, brun, et avait de magnifiques yeux glaces, assez semblables à ceux d'Alia. Alors qu'elle le détaillait avec un peu plus d'attention, il perdit soudainement et sans prévenir son tee-shirt et son blouson de cuir, dévoilant une anatomie qui aurait impressionné la moins sensible des filles.

\- Grey... gronda la furie qui avait déjà calmé les deux garçons.

Il récupéra son tee-shirt et l'enfila, et Lucy tourna la tête vers la fille. Elle avait des cheveux rouges magnifiques, longs et raides. Elle portait un simple chemisier blanc, et une jupe noire courte, qui lui allaient à ravir. Elle était elle-même très jolie.

\- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est calme, vas-y, Lucy. Et toi, Alia, eh bien... Va t'installer à côté de Kana. C'est la superbe brune endormie au deuxième rang.

Une fois que ce fut fait, et qu'Alia eut réveillé Kana, qui grogna en se massant la tête. Pendant ce temps, Natsu et Lucy sympathisaient... et Levy subissait visiblement la mauvaise humeur de son voisin. Le professeur prit la parole :

\- Bon, vous me connaissez presque tous, mais je me présente de nouveau, pour nos trois nouvelles... Et étant donné le niveau intellectuel de certains dans cette classe, j'envisage que vous m'ayez oublié pendant les vacances. Je suis donc Macao, votre professeur principal, et aussi votre professeur de mathématiques.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, soupira avec un air agacé, puis prononça la phrase qui plongea les esprits des trois nouvelles dans une perplexité absolue :

\- Erza, Kana, Biska et Jett, Droy, Arzak, c'est-à-vous. Allez, une heure.

La fille aux cheveux rouges, suivie de la voisine d'Alia et d'une jolie fille avec des lèvres carmins, des cheveux verts et un chapeau de cow-boy, ainsi que de trois garçons -deux souriants, un brun avec une mèche de cheveu solidement dressée sur sa tête, et un blond avec un chapeau de paille, et un plus taciturne, brun, avec des mèches de cheveux cachant son œil et un pancho- sortirent de la salle, sans que personne ne dise ou ne fasse quoi que ce soit, laissant les nouvelles stupéfaites. Le cours commença, quoique régulièrement interrompue par des disputes entre le voisin de Lucy, et celui juste derrière Alia -qui n'était autre que Grey. Celui-ci présentait un don certain pour se déshabiller, pour le plus grand ravissement d'une excentrique aux cheveux aussi bleus que ceux de Levy, qui poussait chaque fois des petits cris hystériques. Alia la prit aussitôt en aversion.

Au bout d'une heure, les six personnes qui étaient sorties revinrent... dans un état déplorable. La première, Erza, était toujours aussi imposante, et n'avait pas une égratignure. Ses vêtements étaient également impeccables, mais elle traînait derrière elle les deux garçons, Jett et Droy, qui étaient assommés. Elle les déposa doucement sur leurs chaises, puis retourna à sa place. A sa suite venait Kana. Alia remarqua que Macao tressaillit légèrement en la voyant passer. Elle était blessée à l'épaule, et le sang dégoulinait avec viscosité de son bras. Certaines personnes guettèrent la réaction des nouvelles, s'attendant à des haut-le-cœur ou autre, mais elles ne tressaillirent même pas. Enfin arrivèrent ceux que nous connaissons sous le nom d'Arzak et Biska, appuyés l'un sur l'autre, gravement boitillants.

\- Grey, Natsu, Gajeel et Levy, Lucy, Alia. Une heure aussi. Mais allez-y mollo, et expliquez-leur tout avant.

Les trois garçons se levèrent et sortirent, puis, plus lentement et timidement, furent suivis par les trois amies. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils se regardèrent tous. Les jeunes filles dévisageaient avec espoir les garçons. Gajeel soupira.

\- Pourquoi c'est nous qui devons nous taper les nouvelles ? Oh, pardon, poursuivit-il, toujours aussi moqueur, je ne voulais pas vous choquer.

\- Il en faut plus que ça, se moqua Lucy.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait, par hasard, nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? Demanda durement Alia.

\- Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux, gamine, grogna Gajeel en se renfrognant.

\- En fait, expliqua gentiment Natsu, un grand sourire aux lèvres, c'est là où on s'entraîne. Pour nos pouvoirs, quoi ! Faut qu'on apprenne à les contrôler, et à les utiliser dans certaines conditions. Il nous arrive des tas de trucs embêtants, et il faut se défendre.

\- La salle des dangers des X-men, murmura Levy.

\- C'est exactement ça, se réjouit Grey. Mais comme vous êtes nouvelles, ça ne va pas être très compliqué. Et puis, c'est le retour des vacances, Gaj, c'est pas plus mal, t'as vu l'état des autres.

\- Les autres sont nazes ! Cria Natsu à la place de Gajeel, c'est moi le meilleur !

\- Te monte pas trop la tête, l'allumette, riposta Gajeel, tout le monde sait que c'est moi le meilleur.

\- Mais bien sûr, toi tu ne vaux pas un clou, c'est moi le meilleur, se moqua Grey.

\- Ça-suf-fit, grondèrent ensemble Lucy et Alia. Arrêtez vos idioties.

Gênés, ils se reculèrent : ils étaient sur le point de se battre. Bon, d'accord, pas gênés du tout, mais plutôt très énervés de ne pas avoir pu se battre.

\- On y va ? Proposa Grey.

Les nouvelles hochèrent faiblement la tête, tandis que les « vétérans » haussaient les épaules. Grey tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte. Un pas, et ils furent tous à l'intérieur...

* * *

 **Voilà-voilou ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et ce que vous pensez d'Alia, notamment. Je suis très curieuse des impressions qu'elle peut laisser, vu que c'est un OC ^^**

 **En espérant que ça vous ait plu,**

 **Dyana.**


	4. Une question de point de vue

**Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 3, un peu plus axé sur une idée de combat.**

 **Je remercie ici Zombiscornu d'avoir ajouté cette histoire à ses favoris et de la suivre, et Camerisier, Capricious-Sunshine, Lijovanchan, et de me suivre. Merci :)**

 **Réponse aux reviews en bas, je vous laisse lire ^^**

* * *

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés, Gajeel, Natsu et Grey vinrent se placer au centre de la pièce, suivis avec un temps de retard par les trois pauvres filles, complètement perdues. Ils formèrent un cercle, puis, d'une voix forte, Grey lança :

-Groupe Fullbuster et Mac Garden, niveau moyen.

Il y eut un bruit de machine qui se mettaient en route. Dans cette situation, peut-être un des pires bruits imaginables. D'une voix sèche et anxieuse, Lucy demanda :

-Quel est exactement le but de cette salle ?

-Entraînement et survie, répondit Natsu, en réussissant l'incroyable exploit d'être à la fois tendu et concentré à l'extrême, et parfaitement décontracté, on doit tous sortir de cette salle. On y passe minimum une heure par jour, mais c'est le prof qui décide comb...

Un grondement rauque sortit brutalement de la gorge de Gajeel. Les deux garçons savaient que c'était annonciateur d'une attaque, mais les filles prirent d'abord ça comme une menace. En voyant Natsu se taire et se placer en position de combat, elles firent de même. Les trois adolescents étaient identiques, poings en avant, légèrement de profil. Lucy, elle, avait les genoux légèrement pliés, mains de chaque côté du corps. Elle guettait tout mouvement des yeux. Alia s'était accroupie, et était prête à bondir. Personne n'était là pour le remarquer, mais elle avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. De plus, elle manqua d'éclater de rire en remarquant que Grey, sans que personne sache comment il avait fait, était désormais torse nu. Ce test était clairement une formalité pour elle. Seule Levy était perdue, et ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses mains étaient instinctivement revenues devant sa poitrine, et elle tremblait.

Un nouveau bruit de machine retentit à leur gauche. Levy sursaute, mais tous les autres restent immobiles. Natsu a un petit hochement de tête approbateur. De longues secondes s'écoulent de nouveau. Dix, précisément. Ensuite, d'un bond, ils s'écartent tous du centre, se dispersant. Même Levy a eu ce réflexe. Personne ne se retourne, mais un lourd filet est tombé là où ils étaient. Des barreaux surgissent du sol, autour de Gajeel, qui... sourit. D'une main, et sans le moindre effort, il en arrache un, le porte à sa bouche et le dévore. Une fois de plus, la scène reste sans spectateurs. Alia, dans des mouvements gracieux, évite tout ce qui arrive vers elle : couteaux, trous qui s'ouvrent au sol... Cela paraît aisé, mais en réalité, elle recule, et elle n'aura bientôt plus d'échappatoire. Lucy roule au sol pour éviter un lance-flamme, manquant d'être carbonisée vive. Natsu rapplique immédiatement à ses côtés, se place devant elle, et, quoi qu'il fasse, quand il s'écarte... Le feu n'est plus là. Grey déploie un écran de glace pour se protéger et protéger Levy d'un laser.

Gajeel sort de sa prison de fer, et prend la relève près de Levy. Tous ont compris que c'est elle qu'il faudra protéger. Parce qu'elle est physiquement la plus faible, et qu'elle n'ose pour le moment pas agir. Alia est acculée. Un couteau file vers elle. Il est impossible qu'elle l'esquive, elle est collée au mur... Elle se plaque sur le sol, puis, poussant sur ses mains, se relève, se retrouve un cours instant la tête en bas, puis, d'une torsion du buste, se redresse et file dans la direction de ses camarades. Elle est à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais cela ne lui prend que quelques secondes. Grey roule au sol, se relève, colle ses mains, marmonne quelque chose, et détruit avec de la glace -sortie de Dieu sait où-un boulet de canon filant vers eux. Natsu s'amuse comme un fou en brûlant tout ce qui passe à proximité de lui, une stratégie qui semble payer pour le moment. Lucy, elle, est blessée. Quelque chose l'a écorchée à l'épaule. Elle saisit le bracelet à son poignet -auquel pendent des clés-et en détache une avec vivacité.

Dans le dos de Levy, qui est au bord des larmes à l'idée de ne servir à rien, et de n'être qu'un poids lourd pour le groupe, quelque chose file à toute vitesse. Un sens s'éveille en Gajeel, il l'écarte avec force, la plaquant contre le sol de tout son poids. Elle hoquette sous le choc, et il se relève en vitesse... Tout en lui jetant un regard de pur mépris. Et ainsi, se poursuit toute l'heure. Des chocs sonores déconcentrent Natsu, et tous se mettent à le protéger, Grey est pris en étau par des pinces, et Gajeel le libère au dernier moment, Lucy ajoute régulièrement ses clés en criant des mots, qui ont des conséquences effarantes sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, Alia est partout à la fois, s'attirant des remarques admiratives... Et l'heure se termine. Ils sortent. Ils sont épuisés, plus ou moins blessés, et décident d'attendre un peu avant de retourner en cours. Après quelques secondes de récupération, Gajeel passa à l'attaque.

\- Dis donc, toi ! Cracha-t-il en s'adressant à Levy, t'as rien foutu, et t'as été un boulet. Si tu recommences ça...

Levy sursauta, et un tremblement agita son corps. Tous étaient à cran, et elle faisait un bon bouc émissaire, mais Alia réagit au quart de tour. Elle pivota vers le grand brun, folle de rage, et en un instant, tous se rappelèrent sa présentation : « _J'ai parfois de vrais coups de sang_ ». Elle enfonça son index dans son torse, et avança vers lui, le faisant reculer.

\- Dis donc, grand con ! Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'en prends à elle. Je te rappelle que la plupart des gens n'ont pas du tout l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Tu as conscience du stress et de la peur qu'elle a dû supporter ? Autant Lucy et moi sommes vraiment particulières, autant Levy est plutôt normale. Personne n'aurait fait mieux qu'elle, et on a de la chance qu'elle ne se soit pas évanouie, alors maintenant tu la fermes, c'est clair ?

\- Amusant, répondit Gajeel.

Alia avait un trait de sang sur la joue droite, en plus de quelques autres blessures superficielles. Il cueillit sur le pouce une goutte, la faisant froncer les sourcils.

\- La première blessure que tu t'es prise, c'était en la protégeant. T'es presque de notre niveau, à Natsu, Grey et moi. Et tu perds ton temps à la défendre. Moi, je pense à tous ceux qui vont se foutre de nous et...

\- Ne bougez pas, souffla Levy.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Ils parurent étonnés et Gajeel ricana.

\- Très drôle, gamine, mais je doute que tu saches faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle avait à la main en stylo doré. Elle l'agita en l'air élégamment. Ils ne le savaient pas, mais elle traçait en l'air, dans une calligraphie très élégante le mot « Guérison ». Il s'illumina brièvement en l'air, et l'effet se fit rapidement. Il se dilua, et une partie vint se poser sur chacun d'entre eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus rien de leurs blessures, ni de leur fatigue, et même leurs vêtements s'étaient raccommodés. Levy leur sourit, au bord des larmes, puis glissa vers le sol. Gajeel, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, la rattrapa. Il fit un effort pour être un peu plus délicat.

\- Pardon, réussit à dire Levy avant de fermer les yeux.

Il la fixa avec étonnement, et la souleva entièrement. Ce faisant, il croisa le regard ironique d'Alia.

\- Ça va, ça va, grommela-t-il, j'irais m'excuser.

Elle leva les mains en signe de défense : elle n'avait rien dit du tout. Ses yeux parlait cependant pour elle. Elle le pardonnerait s'il le faisait bien. Ils restèrent là, pendant une quinzaine de secondes, puis Natsu parla :

\- Vous êtes balèzes, les filles, vous savez... C'était impressionnant, et je pense ce que je dis ! Même Levy vient de faire ses preuves ! Félicitations !

Avec ce grand sourire qui semblait ne jamais le quitter en temps décontracté, il leur tendit une main, qu'elles serrèrent l'une après l'autre. Lucy sourit, et tendit à son tour la main à Grey, qui, amusé, la serra. Alia, elle, faisait de même avec Gajeel.

\- Allez, sans rancune ! Proposa-t-elle.

\- Sans rancune, gamine.

\- Et bien, on rentre ? Proposa la blonde, un air amusé sur le visage.

Ils hochèrent la tête, et . L'un après l'autre. Un murmure surpris parcourut la salle, devant leurs corps intact. Gajeel déposa précautionneusement et assez tendrement Levy à sa place. Alia lui sourit, puis ils s'installèrent. Ils avaient changé de professeur, remarqua-t-elle : maintenant, une sublime jeune femme, avec des lunettes carrées, des cheveux bruns attachés sur le côté et un décolleté -vert- surprenant. « Ever green » murmura la voisine d'Alia, « prof d'histoire » ajouta-t-elle ensuite. Alia la dévisagea. Un bandage couvrait son épaule, mais on devinait que la blessure était fraîche. Elle grimaça, puis lui adressa un sourire de compassion. Ensuite, elle se concentra sur le cours. Avec un début pareil, comment cette année aurait-elle pu être banale ?

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je m'excuse si ce début vous paraît un peu lent, je mets en place plusieurs choses avant de rentrer dans le vif de l'histoire ^^ N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me fait super plaisir !**

 **Camerisier : Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! J'en profite aussi pour te remercier pour tes reviews sur deux autres de mes OS ! Ici, Levy laisse peut-être un côté "faible" apparaître, mais c'est pour une raison qui sera expliquée plus tard (en plus de la logique évoquée par Alia). J'espère que cette suite t'as plu !**

 **Lijovanchan : Eh bien j'espère te faire changer d'avis sur les school fic, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, parce que c'est un genre qui me plaît beaucoup ! Le Gale est un de mes couples préférés ! Il me paraît... Je sais pas comment dire, mais très "naturel". C'est pas clair ? Désolée...**


	5. Accélération

**Hey ! Voiiiiici le chapitre 4 ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Quelques heures de cours, pas forcément captivantes, où toutes les réactions se faisaient à l'entrée des groupes dans la salle, s'écoulèrent assez lentement. Visiblement le combat était à quelle équipe reviendrait la moins blessée. A chaque fois, le sourire de Gajeel, Grey et Natsu s'élargissait un peu, et les autres groupes se renfrognaient un peu plus. A midi, où plus personne ne suivait quoi que ce soit, le dernier groupe rentra. Blessé. Gravement. Avec plusieurs personnes évanouies. Un hurlement de joie sortit des lèvres des garçons. Ils se congratulèrent en criant à travers la classe. Lucy repéra, ce qui la surprit au plus haut point, un petit sourire... blasé sur les lèvres d'Alia. Il disparut presque aussitôt, mais il avait été présent.

Donc arrivait le moment du repas. Toute la classe s'installa à la même table à la cantine. Alia, Lucy et Levy hésitèrent quelques secondes, mais Natsu mit fin à leur embarras en leur proposant, la bouche pleine, de venir d'asseoir avec eux. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elles comprirent, car en vérité cela ressemblait plus à une espèce de borborygme encombré de nourriture. Dès qu'elles furent assises, elles se firent bombarder de questions. L'ambiance était très sympa, et cela ne les dérangeait pas. C'était plus amusant qu'autre chose. Durant le repas, elles firent connaissance avec à peu près tout le monde. Alia manqua de se faire arracher la tête par une fan girl parce qu'elle avait osé commenter le physique de Grey. Levy dut refuser les demandes en mariage (réaction de Lucy et Alia : « WTF ?! ») de Jett et Droy. Lucy dut répéter soixante-quinze fois à Natsu qu'elle s'appelait bien Lucy, et non pas Luce ou Luigi. Enfin, vous voyez le genre !

La journée s'écoula avec une tranquillité assez paradoxale. Les jeunes filles étaient souvent séparées durant les cours, mais se retrouvaient toujours avec joie entre deux d'entre eux. Le soir, elles firent le chemin pour rentrer ensemble. Les discussions étaient animées, et elles parlèrent jusqu'à tard dans la soirée (jusqu'à ce que Lucy, avec un regard digne d'Erza, dont elles venaient de faire la connaissance, leur ordonne d'aller se coucher).

Le lendemain, déjà, tout fut différent du premier jour. Elles restaient les nouvelles, mais maintenant, en plus de cela elles étaient « les nouvelles-balèzes-qui-étaient-revenues-en-pleine-formes-sauf-une ». Plusieurs personnes leur proposèrent de changer de groupe, mais elles refusèrent obstinément. Elles commençaient à tisser des amitiés avec les trois garçons. Natsu et Lucy devinrent bientôt les meilleurs amis du monde Levy et Gajeel jouaient au chat et à la souris et Alia et Grey sympathisaient tant bien que mal. Ils étaient un peu... comment décrire leur relation ? Quelqu'un d'extérieur au groupe aurait pensé qu'ils étaient les seuls célibataires.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent, qui devinrent bientôt des semaines. Sans incident intéressant. On pouvait retenir que Levy était de plus en plus utile, Alia de plus en plus joyeuse, Gajeel plus sociable... Mais rien. Enfin, jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Le premier jour des vacances de la Toussaint (nda : on n'est pas dans un pays précis –'). Ces vacances qui allaient marquer le début des problèmes, voire des sacrés problèmes. Pour célébrer la fin de leur premier trimestre réussi, les trois adolescentes avaient décidé d'aller se promener, histoire de se retrouver un peu.

En effet, ces derniers temps elles avaient eu tendance à se disperser en divers groupes. Levy était avec Jett et Droy, Lucy avec Natsu, et Alia avec Erza et souvent Mirajane. Donc, une journée shopping et lèche vitrines. Elles s'amusèrent beaucoup puis, en se baladant, se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle presque vide. Peu rassurées, Levy et Lucy proposèrent de repartir, et Alia hocha la tête, sourcils froncés. Il était un tout petit peu tard. Lorsqu'elles pivotèrent pour rebrousser chemin, elles se retrouvèrent devant un groupe de garçons. Menaçants.

Alia se plaça devant ses amies et détailla rapidement les assaillants potentiels. La plupart ne méritaient pas son attention. En revanche, les deux placés au début étaient inquiétants. L'un d'eux était grand, blond, et avait les yeux bleus. Ses cheveux étaient assez longs et ébouriffés, et une cicatrice barrait son sourcil droit. L'autre avait les cheveux noirs, et une mèche cachait son œil. Celui qu'on apercevait, en revanche, était rouge.

-Pouvons-nous passer ? Demanda la jeune fille avec un grand sourire que ses yeux glaciaux démentaient.

-Hum...

Le blond se caressa la lèvre en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Le corps des trois filles se tendirent. S'il fallait se battre, elles seraient prêtes.

-Je ne sais pas, finit-il par répondre avec un sourire arrogant, vous ne préférez pas nous tenir compagnie, par hasard ?

-Oh, nous adorerions, minauda Lucy, mais nous sommes trèès pressées. Une autre fois, peut-être ?

Il sourit de nouveau, et elles crurent qu'elles allaient s'en tirer sans difficulté quand il leva la main et saisit Lucy à la gorge. Alia réagit en attrapant son poignet. Il lâcha Lucy avec un air amusé, tandis qu'elle s'appuyait discrètement sur Levy pour ne pas s'écrouler.

-Je ne pense pas que cette réponse soit recevable. Vous êtes très attendues, vous savez ?

-Attendues ? Où ça, et par qui ? Interrogea la blonde, sur le qui-vive et bien décidée à ne plus se faire avoir.

-Mais... Chez mon chef, ma petite ! Le directeur de Saber Tooth : Gemma.

Alia sursauta. Elle parut choquée pour une seconde. Levy ne réagit pas, et les épaules de Lucy s'affaissèrent de soulagement. Finalement, Alia fut la première à reprendre la parole.

-Pour nous, c'est cette réponse qui n'est pas recevable, commenta-t-elle avec un mouvement des doigts. Tu comprendras que c'est pour nous hors de question, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sourit joyeusement. Le blond devina que le coup ne tarderait pas à partir, et il se prépara à parer, mais ce fut bien trop rapide pour lui. Le poing de la brune fusa pour frapper sa joue. Il recula de deux pas, tandis qu'Alia signifiait à ses amies de se sauver. Elle resta le temps de cracher à ses pieds, puis les suivit à toutes jambes. D'un mouvement du menton, le blond indiqua à ses hommes de les poursuivre. Le brun à ses côtés eut un sourire. La bague d'Alia avait laissé un trait de sang sur la pommette, et il l'essuya rageusement, avant de foudroyer l'autre du regard.

-Ce groupe va être intéressant, commenta le brun moqueusement.

-Ah ça, répondit le blond avec un sourire mauvais, elles vont regretter ça !

Elles avaient de l'avance, étaient endurantes, et étaient capables d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour ralentir leurs poursuivants. Ils furent incapables de les rattraper, et même, après être tombés sur une barricade de Levy (« Ferraille ») d'apercevoir une nouvelle fois leur dos. Elles filèrent sans ralentir, sauf un peu, par égard pour la plus petite du trio jusqu'à leur appartement. Les dix étages ne furent alors qu'une petite formalité.Mais, une fois devant la porte, elles s'aperçurent que celle-ci était ouverte. Elles se glissèrent à l'intérieur, la peur au ventre, et tombèrent dans le salon sur... un groupe de personnes qui plaisantaient joyeusement. Se trouvaient là : Grey, Gajeel, Natsu, Erza, et Mirajane.

Les trois jeunes filles se détendirent avec un long soupir, et se laissèrent glisser sur le sol. Jursqu'à ce que Lucy demande :

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? Hein ?

-Et bien, je leur faisais visiter, répondit innocemment la top-model.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Levy, égarée.

-Parce qu'ils voulaient visiter, dit la jeune femme avec des yeux ronds, comme si elle ne voyait absolument pas où était le problème.

-Ça te pose un problème, peut-être, gamine ? Se moqua Gajeel.

C'était une simple plaisanterie. Il passait son temps à lui jeter des réactions comme celle-là, et elle ne réagissait jamais, ne le prenait jamais mal, se contentant de le dévisager en secouant la tête comme s'il était un petit garçon turbulent. Sauf que d'habitude, elle n'avait pas couru sans reprendre haleine sur presque un kilomètre pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et une bande de personnes voulant lui faire du mal.

-Oui, siffla-t-elle, j'aimerais effectivement, curieusement, qu'on évite de venir chez moi pendant que je ne suis pas là et sans mon autorisation !

Un silence plana pour une quinzaine de secondes sur la pièce. Personne ne pouvait croire que la petite et fragile Levy Mac Garden venait de dire une chose pareille. Finalement, il fut rompu par Lucy :

-Wow, commenta-t-elle, j'ai couru trop vite, je vais me servir un verre d'eau !

Les conversations reprirent avec une certaine gêne dès qu'elle eût prononcé ces mots. Elle fut bientôt suivie par Grey. Il la regarda se servir à l'eau du robinet en s'appuyant contre le frigo. Il la dévisagea tandis qu'elle le vidait, puis s'adressa à elle.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Questionna le garçon, un peu inquiet.

Elle sursauta en entendant sa voix : elle était tellement concentrée sur les évènements qui venaient de se passer qu'elle n'avait pas du tout fait attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle posa une main sur son cœur en soupirant.

-Tu m'as fait peur, Grey ! Commenta-t-elle en riant.

Il la dévisagea. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était vraiment très jolie. Il s'approcha d'elle et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Alia non plus, et Levy encore moins. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Elle détourna le regard et il l'attrapa par les épaules avec agacement, voire colère. Elle se dégagea rapidement et le foudroya du regard. Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux. Finalement, ce fut lui qui parvint à le rompre.

-Sérieux, Lucy, quand trois nanas arrivent, complètement essoufflées comme si elles sortaient d'une course-poursuite, que la fille la plus calme du monde pète un plomb, que celle qui reste détendue jette des regards méfiants partout, et que la plus joyeuse (il plongea profondément ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde) du lot a un regard paniqué et sursaute au moindre bruit, comment tu veux qu'on s'inquiète pas ?!

-Je suppose qu'on va toutes vous le raconter en même temps, répondit-elle en se détendant, comprenant qu'il ne pensait pas à mal (il était juste un peu brute et peu doué pour exprimer ses sentiments, comme Natsu et Gajeel) Viens, allons rejoindre les autres et... euh... merci... de t'être inquiété.

-Pas de quoi, répondit-il, surpris.

Leurs épaules s'effleurèrent lorsqu'ils sortirent de la cuisine, et ils rejoignirent le salon. L'ambiance était toujours pesante, malgré les tentatives quasi-désespérées de Mirajane pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Les filles, commença la blonde, je pense qu'on peut tout leur raconter, non ?

Alia hocha gravement la tête, tandis que Levy répondait par un petit « Oui, oui » distrait.

-Merci de votre enthousiasme, soupira l'adolescente en levant les yeux au ciel, on dirait que c'est moi qui vais devoir m'y coller...

En quelques phrases bien choisies, elle exposa à tout le monde ce qui venait de se passer. Les yeux de tous s'assombrirent, et les fronts se plissèrent.

-Je vois, finit par déclarer Erza d'une voix ferme, il faudra qu'on en parle au maître. Il semble que Sabertooth risque de poser des problèmes, il doit être au courant. Je m'en charge.

-Quoii ?! S'écria Natsu, atrocement déçu, on va pas leur défoncer la tronche tout de suite ? C'est même pas drôle !

-Ça c'est sûr, grogna Gajeel, mais ça devient pas un peu risqué pour elles de continuer à habiter toutes seules ? Si quelqu'un tente quelque chose, ce sera compliqué pour elles...

-Je pense, répondirent les trois filles presque à l'unisson, qu'on est capables de se débrouiller toutes seules !

Elles échangèrent un regard étonné, puis se sourirent en s'apercevant que visiblement elles étaient toutes d'accord sur ce point.

-Vous, oui, sourit Mirajane avec son amabilité habituelle, mais peut-être pas le maître, et comme vous le voyez, les avis sont mitigés. D'un autre côté, rien ne dit qu'ils savent où vous habitez... Enfin, nous en reparlerons dès que le maître l'apprendra !

-Et en attendant, questionna Grey, on les laisse toutes seules ?

-Eh bien... Mirajane pencha la tête sur le côté en réfléchissant. Je ne sais pas, en fait ! Tu en penses quoi, Erza ?

-Je vais rester ici avec vous, décida l'autre, ce n'est pas prudent de vous laisser seules, mais c'est encore moins prudent de vous laisser ici avec ces trois pervers !

-Moi, un pervers ? S'exclama Grey. Tu penses à Natsu, j'imagine !

-Tu te prends pour qui, le glaçon ?

 _-Stop,_ dit simplement Erza.

Ils se figèrent alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de se battre. Le pied de Grey a un millimètre du ventre de Natsu et le poing de Natsu à la même distance du visage de Grey. Ils se laissèrent retomber sur leurs sièges, pâles comme la mort. Un fou rire général prit instantanément, et, bien qu'ils n'en disent rien, les trois garçons furent soulagés de voir les filles se remettre aussi bien de leur mésaventure. Après quelques heures et un bon repas, ils repartirent. Sur le pas de la porte, Levy se rapprocha de Gajeel.

-Euh... Ex-Excuse-moi, j'ai été désagréable, tout à l'heure.

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil, et cogna son poing sur le front de la jeune fille.

-Tu devrais te détendre, gamine, tu prends tout mal ! Se moqua-t-il.

Elle sourit. C'était faux, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui faisait ça. Mais l'important était qu'il ne lui en veuille pas.

-Courage, les filles, s'écria Natsu, vous survivrez à une nuit avec Erza, je pense !

-Faites pas attention à cet abruti d'allumette, conseilla Grey, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit.

-Mais sérieux, c'est quoi ton problème, le glaçon ?!

Après un looong moment de départ, et après avoir réveillé tous les locataires de l'immeuble, le petit groupe se mit en route. Ils raccompagnaient Mirajane. Elles leur firent des signes de leur terrasse lorsqu'ils passèrent dans la rue, puis allèrent se coucher sous le regard d'Erza, qui vérifia qu'elles se lavaient bien les dents et qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Elles s'endormirent en paix. Demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

 **Un chapitre dans lequel les choses commencent à avancer, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

 **Un grand merci à Matirudo-san, MARGUERITE . ROXTON-JONES, Camerisier et Zombiscornu pour leurs reviews !**

 **N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, et de cette première rencontre avec Sting ! ;)**

 **Bisous à tout le monde,**

 **Dyana.**


	6. Être à Fairy Tail peut être un avantage!

Alia était assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, et faisait se balancer ses jambes dans le vide. Oui, au dixième étage. Mais elle avait besoin d'un peu de nuit, un peu d'air frais. Elle respira profondément, et secoua la tête. Elle avait les mains moites, et elle détestait ça. Puis elle saisit son téléphone.

Dans la chambre à côté de la sienne, Lucy se tenait sur son lit, son portable à la main. Elle paraissait... perdue et effrayée. Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie dans la journée, et l'idée de ne pas avoir pu réagir quand le type blond avait failli l'étrangler la rendait complètement malade. Il aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas hésité à la tuer. Malheureusement pour elle, elle connaissait des gens de ce genre. Peut-être, sans l'intervention d'Alia, l'aurait-il fait. C'était précisément pour ça qu'il fallait qu'elle sache, qu'il fallait qu'elle soit au courant. Elle alluma son portable en tremblant.

Levy et Erza dormaient du sommeil des justes. Aucune des deux ne savaient que les deux autres prenaient des risques pour leur vie. Parce que l'une comme l'autre pensait que les membres de Sabertooth étaient là pour elles. Alia composa son numéro d'un geste sûr. Une voix masculine un peu fatiguée répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

 _-Allô ?_

-Bonsoir, Goshi, salua-t-elle durement.

Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence surpris au bout du fil. Puis la personne déglutit bruyamment et reprit sur un ton choqué :

 _-Fu... Fukiko ?_ Bredouilla le garçon.

-Je ne suis plus Fukiko, tu le sais bien, soupira-t-elle sur un ton las. Je ne pense pas l'avoir jamais été.

 _-Où es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que..._

-Goshi, l'interrompit-elle. Je t'appelle parce que j'ai une question à te poser. J'ai besoin d'informations sur deux membres de la Guilde. Un blond avec une cicatrice, et un brun aux yeux rouges.

Un nouveau silence. Le garçon reprit sa respiration, et elle l'entendit pianoter sur un clavier. Ensuite, il soupira.

 _-C'est bien ce que je pensais, Fuki... Alia. J'espère que tu n'auras pas à te frotter à eux. Si c'est le cas, évite quand même. Tu sais qu'on pense tous encore à toi, ici. Le blond, c'est Sting, Dragon de la lumière et le brun c'est Rogue, Dragon de l'obscurité. Fais attention, Alia, je t'en supplie._

-Merci, Goshi, soupira-t-elle avec une tristesse étonnante dans la voix, je te revaudrais ça. Dis-moi, tout le monde va bien, chez vous ?

 _-Non. Comment veux-tu que ce soit le cas ? Tu n'es plus là. Il y a eu des blessés, mais pas de morts. Rien de grave pour le moment... Mais tu nous manques. Ton absence est de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Alia..._

-Goshi, je ne reviendrais pas. Cela n'a jamais été dans mes plans. Sache juste que je vais bien. Et prend soin de toi.

 _-Ali..._

Elle coupa la communication, et jeta le téléphone contre le porte. Ensuite, elle s'effondra sur le sol et se mit à pleurer. Ils lui manquaient aussi. Mais un retour était inimaginable. En attendant, ça faisait tellement mal !

Personne ne pouvait le savoir. Pendant ce temps, Lucy avait également téléphoné. Elle s'était contentée de murmurer.

-Allô, Mélanie ? Souffla-t-elle.

 _-Oui. Lucy, je suppose. Je suis heureuse que tu m'appelles enfin. Que t'arrive-t-il ?_ Demanda une voix de femme.

Elle paraissait harassée, mais une réelle joie transparaissait. Lucy sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Dieu, que Mélanie paraissait proche ! Elle était tellement heureuse de l'entendre à nouveau !

-J'ai besoin de savoir, Mel. Est-ce qu' _il_ a cherché à me retrouver ? Est-ce qu'il a engagé des gens ?

 _-Oui, Lucy. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée. Je te demande pardon, je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher, excuse-moi. Je ne peux pas te parler plus longtemps, pardon encore. Sois prudente ! Je t'embrasse._

-Mélanie !

Mais elle avait raccroché. Une seconde plus tard, Lucy était dans la même position qu'Alia, et elles étaient contre le même mur. Quel dommage qu'aucune des deux ne sache ce que l'autre traversait... En fait, elle l'apprendrait quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque, précisément au même moment, elles allèrent chercher des mouchoirs dans la salle de bain. Elles se dévisagèrent, fixant les yeux rougis et le teint pâle de l'autre, puis tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles restèrent longtemps serrées ainsi, sans prononcer un mot, sans poser de questions, puis s'écartèrent, allèrent s'essuyer les yeux, et puis repartirent se coucher en réussissant à se sourire.

A l'angle du couloir, Erza soupira, et en esquissa un à son tour tandis que l'épée qu'elle tenait à la main se dissolvait dans l'air. Quand elle avait entendu du bruit, elle avait failli les découper en quatre morceaux nets. Elle avait fort opportunément vérifié qui elle s'apprêtait à étriper, et évitait une fin tragique à cette histoire. Maintenant, elle allait se rendormir.

Le lendemain matin, il apparut que rien ne s'était passé pendant la nuit. Erza s'installa devant la table, et elles discutèrent joyeusement. Levy avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas pour ses deux amies, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne l'évoquant, elle décida de se contenter de les soutenir comme elle l'avait toujours fait : en discutant et en allant bien. Vers midi, les garçons arrivèrent à l'appartement, également accompagnés par Mirajane et Jubia (la fan girl qui s'entendait bien avec Lucy et Levy et qui avait entamé une guerre avec Alia au sujet de « Grey-sama est à moi, et personne ne peut parler de son corps ! » et « Je fais ce que je veux et c'est pas ma faute s'il est hyper bien foutu ! »). A temps pour la nourriture, apparemment Natsu avait insisté pour partir à ce moment précis. Ils se saluèrent avec bonne humeur et s'assirent autour de la table.

-Alors, demanda Natsu en mettant les pieds dans le plat avec sa délicatesse habituelle, vous avez du nouveau ?

-Je suis allée en parler au maître hier, répondit Mirajane, mais il ne sait pas ce qu'on peut faire. Techniquement, il n'y a pas encore eu de vraie agression. Il nous conseille juste de rester à l'écart de Saber Tooth.

-Ben voyons ! Siffla Alia de manière quasi-hystérique. Ne faisons rien et tout se passera bien ? Mais enfin, il faut agir ! Avant eux ! Vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'ils sont capable de faire ?

Ils étaient silencieux. Gajeel se leva et la gifla. C'était le seul remède contre une crise d'hystérie, et c'était bien ce qu'Alia était en train de faire. Dommage pour lui, il s'agissait tout de même d'Alia, et elle attrapa sa main au vol. Les yeux fous, elle commença à tordre son poignet. Il résista, elle poussa plus fort. Il sentit alors son corps s'alléger et, de la même façon, sa poigne disparaître. Il aurait pu se retrouver dans une mauvaise posture lorsqu'Erza intervint. Elle s'interposa entre eux et, de sa voix bien connue, ordonna :

-Arrêtez, tous les deux. Alia, on ne peut rien faire. Il y a des lois, mais ça m'ennuie autant que toi. Aucune de vous trois ne restera seule tant qu'il y aura un quelconque risque.

-Non, intervint alors Lucy, il me suffit de partir. C'est moi qu'ils recherchent.

Tous la dévisagèrent, et Grey fut le premier à prendre la parole, devançant Natsu d'une petite seconde.

-Peu importe, Lucy. Tu es à Fairy Tail. Je sais pas pourquoi tu crois qu'ils te cherchent, et ça me regarde pas. Mais t'es ici chez toi, et crois pas qu'on va te laisser partir comme ça.

-Grey-sama est tellement gentil ! s'émut Jubia.

-Et de toute façon, c'est moi qu'ils cherchent, signala Alia.

-Non, c'est moi, riposta Lucy.

-Euh... interrompit Levy avant que toute cette histoire ne tourne au délire, ils vous cherchent peut-être toutes les deux. Dans ce cas, ils sont tombés sur le gros lot puisque vous habitez ensemble...

-Et toi, la taquina Gajeel en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, il y a quelqu'un qui te cherche ?

Ainsi passa l'avalanche. Les vacances continuèrent à avancer. Doucement. La journée s'écoula notamment très tranquillement, mais il y eut une forte discussion au sujet de comment ils allaient s'arranger pour qu'elles ne restent pas seules. Erza et les garçons voulaient qu'elles viennent habiter dans leur appartement, mais le fait était que le hasard (et un peu l'auteur, mais je dis ça, je ne dis rien)avait voulu que celui des garçons dispose d'une chambre d'amis, alors que celui d'Erza n'avait déjà que deux chambres pour trois. Et donc, ils l'emportèrent, malgré la colère d'Erza et de Jubia, et la vague inquiétude des trois filles. Elles réunirent leurs affaires -ce ne fut pas très compliqué, elles n'avaient qu'une valise quand elles étaient arrivées et n'avaient pas eu le temps d'acheter beaucoup de choses-, fermèrent le lieu à clé avec une pointe de regret, et les suivirent jusqu'à leur propre appartement.

Celui-ci était effectivement nettement plus vaste que celui des filles, qui était pourtant déjà étonnamment grand pour des étudiantes. Que voulez-vous, Fairy Tail avait les moyens. La répartition posa en revanche un petit problème.

-Bon, donc on se met toutes les trois dans la chambre d'amis ? Proposa Levy.

-T'es sûre ? Demanda Alia. Moi, j'aimerais bien avoir une chambre pour moi toute seule, et vous, je suis certaine que les mecs adoreraient vous accueillir chez eux.

-Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi qui irait dormir avec eux ? S'interrogea Lucy en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hmm... Si t'as pas peur de ne pas réussir à dormir à cause du bruit, sourit Alia avec une moue explicite.

Lorsque ses amies comprirent ce qui était sous-entendu, il leur fallut un bon quart d'heure pour retrouver leur couleur normale.

-Bon, soupira Alia, ça ne me dérange pas de dormir avec un des mecs, mais si ça dure un peu, ça va être très soulant de dormir sur le canapé, donc je dis ça pour vous. Et je ne suis pas sûre que vous adorerez que je dorme avec au moins deux d'entre eux, je me trompe ?

Levy dut admettre que ce n'était pas le cas. En revanche, Lucy haussa les épaules. Elle s'en moquait royalement, mais était d'accord pour laisser la chambre à sa brune amie.

-Donc vous dormiriez avec qui ? Continua Alia.

-Je... Je... bredouilla Levy.

-Ok, sourit machiavéliquement Lucy, on va se débrouiller pour que ce soit avec Gajeel.

-Quoi ? Mais... Non ! Pas du tout ! Surtout pas !

Elles l'ignorèrent royalement, et Lucy dit qu'elle dormirait avec Grey ou Natsu, et qu'elle se fichait d'avec qui. Levy et Alia échangèrent un simple regard qui disait « En tout cas, c'est pas sûr qu'eux s'en ficheront ! ». Au repas du soir, préparé par Lucy, qui se débrouillait en fin de compte plutôt bien. Les garçons ne tarirent pas d'éloges sur le repas, et finalement, Alia lança le sujet qui l'intéressait (et qui l'intéressait d'autant plus qu'elle espérait caser ses amies) :

-Bon, comme il n'y a qu'une chambre, on s'était dit que deux d'entre nous dormiraient avec un d'entre vous.

-Pardon ? Grogna Gajeel, rompant le brutal silence qui s'était instauré à l'annonce de leur idée.

-Oui, on prévoyait de mettre Levy avec toi, Gajeel, et Lucy avec Natsu ou Grey, enfin comme vous voulez.

-Moi, ça ne me dérange pas, sourit Natsu avec son habituelle bonne humeur.

-Moi non plus, grogna Grey en foudroyant son rival du regard.

-Quel enthousiasme, Grey, se moqua Lucy, ça fait plaisir à entendre ! Tu es sûr ? Moi, ça m'est égal, choisissez.

-Elle dort avec moi ? Proposa Grey.

-Quoi ?! Mais tu vas quand même pas me piquer ma copine ! Protesta vigoureusement Natsu en secouant la tête.

Un second silence pesant s'ensuivit, durant lequel ils se demandèrent ce que Natsu entendait par là. Surtout Lucy, qui le dévisageait avec étonnement. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre Natsu et elle à part de l'amitié, enfin, pas qu'elle sache. On peut sinon relever que Levy, elle, s'inquiétait de l'absence de réaction de Gajeel. Elle ne tenait pas à l'ennuyer en venant dans sa chambre. Celui-ci ne disait rien, et continuait à manger sans prononcer un mot.

-Ben oui, Lucy c'est ma copine, dit Natsu, qui ne comprenait pas le second sens que pouvait prendre sa phrase.

-Il veut dire son amie, soupira Levy, la première à comprendre.

On entendit quelqu'un pouffer. Les regards se tournèrent vers Alia. Une main plaquée sur la bouche, elle tentait d'éviter d'éclater de rire, mais finit par laisser tomber, et se retrouva pliée en deux sur la table, en plein fou rire. Cela gagna rapidement tous les autres, qui se retrouvèrent dans le même état en quelques secondes, à l'exception de Natsu, qui, après quelques secondes, hurla en posant un pied sur la table :

-Eh ben puisque c'est comme ça, Grey, je te défie ! On s'affrontera dans la salle ! Et Lucy dormira avec celui qui gagnera !

-Ok, grogna le brun, ça me va !

Les deux garçons s'étaient levés, et se dévisageaient avec un sourire mauvais. Les trois adolescentes s'entre-regardèrent, à demi-morte de rire pour Alia, sceptique pour Levy, et très agacée pour Lucy. Grey et Natsu se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, et elles comprirent qu'ils allaient se battre. Gajeel s'était désintéressé de la situation et arborait un air blasé, qui n'échappa à aucune des trois. Lucy se mit alors debout à son tour, et avant que quoi que ce soit ne soit arrivé, elle avait sorti une des clés qu'elle utilisait durant les combats. Personne n'avait jamais compris à quoi elles servaient, mais tous savaient qu'elles étaient efficaces, et que leurs effets étaient dévastateurs...

En revanche, les deux imbéciles qui étaient la cause de sa mauvaise humeur (et vous allez bientôt comprendre pourquoi) n'avaient rien vu du tout. Grey joignit ses mains dans la posture qu'il prenait avant un combat, tandis que Natsu tournait légèrement le buste, mettant ses poings en avant. Ils allaient s'élancer l'un vers l'autre, lorsque Lucy saisit une clé.

Maintenant, il faut comprendre qu'ils ne voyaient pas la même chose. Lucy percevait un grand nombre de choses que les autres ne devinaient même pas : c'était le pouvoir des constellationnistes. Il y avait d'une part les auras des gens, et une certaine capacité à prédire le futur en connaissant le signe astrologique, et d'autre part, il y avait la possibilité d'invoquer des esprits en possédant leur clé. Sauf qu'ils étaient invisibles aux yeux de tous, et effrayaient généralement les non-initiés. Lucy tenait la majorité de ses clés de sa défunte mère, mais nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Donc, Lucy détacha la clé du trousseau auquel elle appartenait, et la leva en l'air. Pour elle, un cercle doré se traça dans les airs, pour les autres il ne se passa rien.

-Ouvre toi, porte du palais du Scorpion ! Scorpio, je t'appelle, réponds-moi !

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle. Ils la virent qui fixait le vide devant elle. Aucune des personnes dans la salle ne voyait le jeune homme qui s'était matérialisé devant elle. Il jeta un regard à la blonde, lui fit un clin d'oeil puis, dans la seconde qui suivit, produisit un puissant jet de sable, ensevelissant ses adversaires. Il regarda Lucy, qui hocha la tête. Il lui sourit joyeusement, puis disparut, emportant son sable avec lui, et lui lança un « Porte-toi bien, et ne fait pas trop de bêtises ! » qui lui arracha une moue amusée.

Alia, Levy et Gajeel ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle, et observaient avec beaucoup d'attention le moindre des gestes du groupe Grey et Natsu, à demi suffocants, réapparurent donc (aux yeux de Lucy, puisque les autres ne voyaient pas le sable...). Assis par terre, ils la dévisageaient avec de grands yeux surpris.

-Bon, alors vous deux, vous allez vous calmer tout de suite, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Je sais que j'ai dit que c'était à vous de décider, mais là ça va trop loin ! Il ne faudrait pas pousser, non plus ! Et puis vous alliez pourrir ce ravissant appartement !

Tous observaient la blonde, étonnés.

-Ok, dit Grey, et après c'est à nous que tu reproches de nous énerver ? Tu pouvais nous le dire calmement, nan ?

Il avait un air amusé qui creusait une petite fossette sur sa joue, et Lucy rosit, gênée par son emportement (et un peu par le garçon, mais moi je dis ça, je dis rien, hein ! ). Elle remit en place une mèche de cheveux, et après avoir vérifié du regard que Scorpio n'avait rien cassé, elle releva la tête pour les fixer sévèrement tous les deux.

-D'abord, moi, je n'ai rien cassé, et en plus, vous ne m'auriez certainement pas écoutée, ne me prenez pas pour une idiote !

-Moi, je trouve que c'est pas très juste que tu nous attaques avec un truc qu'on voit pas et sans prévenir, grogna Natsu. Si tu nous l'avais dit avant, je dis pas, on aurait pu réagir à l'odeur, mais... Là, ça ne se fait pas.

-Désolée, grimaça Lucy, qui s'en voulait de plus en plus.

-Alors du coup, je te défie ! Hurla Natsu en la désignant du doigt.

-Va te faire voir, Natsu, soupira-t-elle excédée, je ne me battrai pas. Ni contre toi, ni contre qui que ce soit d'autre. Enfin, sauf contre les types bizarres qui essayent de nous avoir, Alia et moi.

-Mais c'est pas si sûr, ça, en fait, sourit Gajeel avec moquerie, peut-être qu'ils font dans la traite des filles et qu'ils veulent juste en ajouter trois mignonnes à leur collection. Vous avez pensé à cette éventualité ?

Lucy et Alia échangèrent un regard agacé. Non, elles étaient certaines que ce n'était pas le cas. C'est une Alia moqueuse qui se chargea de lui répondre.

-Ou alors, ils savent qu'on est à Fairy Tail et ils veulent blesser... je sais pas moi, Erza, à travers nous, ou encore ce sont des extra-terrestres qui veulent examiner la façon dont fonctionne le corps féminin ? Non, Gajeel, je ne sais pas laquelle ils veulent, mais c'est sûr que c'est nous qu'ils cherchent, crois-moi...

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il était au courant, il voulait juste détendre l'atmosphère. Il lança un regard à Levy et s'aperçut qu'elle souriait. Bon, tant mieux, c'était le plus important. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil amusé, et elle rougit vaguement. Les deux filles échangèrent un regard désespéré. Ces deux-là étaient à se cogner la tête contre un mur. Bon, comme elles y tenaient, elles ne le firent pas, mais le cœur y était.

-C'est bon, Lucy, fit soudain Grey en se relevant, dors avec lui si tu veux, après tout.

Son regard s'était assombri, et l'adolescente tressaillit. Le garçon sortit de la salle avant qu'elle ait pu faire le moindre geste, sous les cris de triomphe de Natsu. Lucy tourna la tête vers Levy qui, pour une fois, parut assez agacée. Elle décida que, si Levy était énervée, elle ne se risquerait pas à regarder Alia, et sortit à la suite de Grey, au moment où la porte d'entrée claquait. Là-dessus, Levy se leva :

-Je vous laisse, il y a quelques livres que j'aimerais bien acheter, et je vais voir en librairie s'ils les ont.

-J'y vais aussi, poursuivit Alia, j'ai envie de faire un tour en ville.

Lorsque Levy fut sortie, la brune pivota pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de Gajeel :

-S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je te tiendrais pour responsable. Et toi, Natsu, essaie de grandir un peu, sinon ça va être trèès fatiguant pour la suite de cette histoire. Ok ?

* * *

 _Et voilàààà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je profite d'avoir un peu de temps pour répondre aux reviews, puisque je ne l'avais pas fait la dernière fois !_

 _Zombiscornu : Contente que ça t'aie plu :) Voui, Levy est forte ! C'est juste pas une grosse brute comme les autres..._

 _Camerisier : Heureuse que ça t'aie plu ! Je vais de mon mieux pour les scènes de combat, c'est pas vraiment mon point fort ^-^_

 _Marguerite Roxton-Jones : Merci beaucoup à toi aussi !_

 _Matirudo-san : Encore une suite ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton message, ça me fait très plaisir ! Alia était un de mes premiers OCs, donc je suis contente de voir qu'elle est appréciée !_

 _Lijovanchan : Les deux , mon capitaine ! En fait, l'atmosphère autour de la fic va s'assombrir, mais comme j'adoooore la romance, il y en a quand même pas mal tout autour._

 _Rogue n'est pas vraiment au programme, mais comme Sting va prendre de l'importance, il va être assez présent aussi !_

 _quelqu'un : (intriguant, comme pseudo...) Voilà un certain nombre d'explications sur son pouvoir ! Effectivement, il diffère du manga, mais si tu regardes, ils sont tous un peu "différents". Je ne garde que très peu l'aspect "chasseur de dragons", par exemple !_

 _Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre; je les lis toutes et elles me font très, très plaisir !_

 _Bonne soirée à tout le monde,_

 _Dyana._


End file.
